


When You're Lonely, Just Look To Family

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Eventual Romance, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rotten corpse Han Solo is kinda hot ngl, Satan wouldn't even wanna read this, becca this is all your fault, daddycest, eventual romance because ben falls in love with raping his father's dead corpse, not how the force works but who cares smut, oops grammar mistakes oh well, the force being used to have sex, this is so fucked up, this was a joke for valentines day don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: During a spicy hot threesome Anakin and Obi Wan decide to reward their pada-slut by forcing Ben to fuck Han Solo's rotted corpse. Anakin and Obi Wan also fuck like horny rabbits right next to it. We all need therapy after this
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ben Solo, Anakin Skywalker/Ben Solo/Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker/Obi Wan Kenobi, Ben Solo/ Dead Han Solo, Ben Solo/ his dad's corpse
Series: Valentine's Day Horror Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	When You're Lonely, Just Look To Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becca - in the hopes this will forever horrify her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Becca+-+in+the+hopes+this+will+forever+horrify+her), [llunarskyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llunarskyy/gifts).



> Special thanks to Becca for giving me a lot of ideas for this, including Han Solo's corpse.
> 
> By continuing to read this you agree that the author is in no way shape or form responsible for any mental or physical harm caused by this writing.

“Mmmmm” Anakin moaned like the dirty slut he was as his grandson, Ben, sucked his big Jedi dick. 

“Good job my little Jedi cock sucker” Obi Wan praised his namesake. His fingers were currently inside Ben’s tight hole and furiously fucking him with them.

“Humphmmm” Was all that Ben could say, fully focused on worshiping his grandfather’s cock.

Obi Wan stood and dramatically used the force to shed his clothes, his Jedi dick erect and weeping for somewhere to make its home. Without any warning He slammed into Ben’s tight young hole and started ramming into him. Anakin was even more turned on seeing Ben being used like a dirty fuck toy and gripped Ben’s hair in a tight hold. Anakin couldn’t help but wonder how much better this tryst would’ve been like if Jabba the Hut had been included and set to make that happen next time. 

The only sounds in the room were the wet slapping sounds of ever thrust Obi Wan made as he drilled into the ass and Anakin moaning wantonly. He was so close to cumming, so nearly there. He forced (haha get it? Forced ….) Ben’s mouth all the way, his balls resting on his grandson’s chin and refused to move even as the younger man began choking. Tears formed in Ben’s eyes as he struggled to gain air that wasn’t being allowed to him. Anakin saw but didn’t care, all he cared about was his release and this little cum slut was gonna give it to him. 

Finally Anakin came into his grandson’s mouth and immediately held his nose to make sure he swallowed it all and not a drop wasted. Obi Wan was still pounding Ben’s ass, even when the door opened and footsteps were heard coming into the room.

“D-dad?” Ben gasped shakily at the figure above him. Except it wasn’t the famous smuggler Han Solo in front of him. It was some disgusting rotten corpse. The flesh sunken in and dirty gray. The outfit ripped to shreds and maggots all over his body, the eyes, the ears, and in the lump of guts from the hole where Ben had stabbed him.

Anakin chuckled, “You’ve been such a good Jedi cum whore we decided to reward you.”

Obi Wan had slowed down his vicious pace in Ben’s ass and let out a hearty laugh with his former protege. “Yes, we’ve brought you father’s corpse for you to fuck.”

“I- I …”  
“Shhhh young pada-slut, just enjoy” Obi Wan said as he guided the young man to the corpse.

“B- but …. No, I don’t want to” Ben said forcefully, trying to back away from the hands that had just been fucking him.

“Oh but you must, it's very rude to refuse a gift.” Anakin chimed it, turning the dead body onto its stomach.

“No, I won't,” Ben said firmly. This had been fun at first, their little sex orgy, but now it wasn’t. It’s turned sick.

“I don’t think so, young Pada-slut,” Obi Wan said, and with an outstretched hand he put an end to Ben’s attempt to leave.

Ben stood still, stuck against his will by Obi Wan. His throat constricted, but not by someone else but by the thought of what he was going to be forced to do. Then he found his feet being made to move towards his father’s rotted corpse, the smell an indescribable disgustingness.

“Lube him up Annie”

Anakin obediently went on his knees with lubed fingers and inserted them into Han Solo’s ass. It was hard at first, the body’s cold stiff body not cooperating with this stimulation it was getting but with time the hole stretched. Finally, it was time to have Ben take his dead father’s anal virginity. 

Ben, still being force controlled by Obi Wan, was standing over the body, and was then lowering himself into the chipped fleshy hole. With his dick inside, it felt cold, not the usual warmth he was used to. The sensation sent horrified chills through Ben but he couldn’t even have time to get used to it as he was made to grab the corpse’s hips and slam into it. Repeatedly. Rapidly. He could hear the snickers of his grandfather and Obi Wan from just a few feet away from him. 

Ben couldn’t help the grunts that escaped him the exertion of it all, forcing his stick of meat into his own father at a constant speed. The rigid buttcheeks barely moved but with a soft jiggle and only able to hear the skin and dead skin smacking. To the side of him he could also hear the sound of sex. Ben turned his head to see Obi Wan fucking his grandfather on a nearby table.  
“Look at that Master, he doesn’t even need your guidance anymore. He’s fucking Han Solo all by himself” Anakin commented in between moans.

Ben froze. His whole body stood still, all by his own command. He was no longer being controlled, and probably hadn’t been in awhile. He gulped, a hard lump at the back of throat at the realization he’s still hard even without being forced. He was anally fucking his father’s corpse and actually enjoying it. He was disgusted with himself but also, a small part of him, felt good. The control, this sick sort of revenge against his father. For all the years of neglect he went through as a child. What was happening to the body of his father was justified.

With a vicious cry he reamed into the hole, years of pent up anger being slammed in over and over and over. The decomposed skin was ripping away, not being able to handle such harsh treatment but Ben didn’t give a single fuck. 

When he felt he was nearing the point of completion he ripped away and threw its body to the other side onto its back. There lied a mass of rotten guts just poking out of the slice Ben had made. He furiously pulled at his meat, racing to ejaculation in record time. He sprayed his seed, seed that was half his father’s DNA, on his deceased father’s internal organs. A final fuck you to his dear old Father.

He panted harshly as he looked on what he’s just done, feeling a sense of pride. He hoped his father was looking at him right now, seeing how he had defiled him. Hell, he wished Leia was here to witness it, to cry and see what had happened to her first love’s corpse. He could’ve right now just from the thought.

He’ll have to settle for watching Anakin and Obi Wan finish their fuck fest. But that was okay, he was next. And if they couldn’t, well, there was always the body he had just cum on.


End file.
